1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to antennas and, more particularly, to a triangular section, helically-wound antenna tuned through use of PIN diodes.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, there has existed a need for an improved antenna, particularly suitable for helicopter applications. Such applications present various design requirements such as the need to minimize rotor amplitude modulation arising from helicopter blades, as well as the desirability to accommodate frequency hopping operation.
In prior art antenna applications, the so-called "tranline" or "trombone" antenna has typically been used. This antenna is a shortened transmission line mounted external to the helicopter via an external antenna-coupler. It has not appeared practical to use existing designs of the tranline in frequency hopping applications.